grinns_talefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grinnsider
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Grinns Tale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:KongOnly.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, TheBlueRogue (help forum | blog) Thank for editing info about Randy Rockskin. But we should discuss whether to use or rare to mark rare items. 1Duy talk I think the image is pretty nice since its the ame used in the game, not sure it should be infront of the name though, maybe its better to have it behind. Virror (talk) 09:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I can extract a better quality rare icon without jagged edges from the game. However, I don't like using it because line spacing between non-rare and rare item will be inconsistent. *Item no.1 *Item no.2 *Item no.3 *Item no.4 *Item no.5 1Duy talk Hmm, thats true. Dont look very good, i agree. Virror (talk) 10:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree with this. I didn't quite like the way it worked either. It was the first of a few different tests to see how well things would look. Grinnsider (talk) 02:22, October 18, 2012 (UTC) While you look for help with Template:MonsterInfo, can you help with Template:Tooltip as well? The founder made me an admin recently, due to my nagging/complaining. I can modify the common.css and common.js but I have no knowledge of Java. 1Duy talk Just saw your Craft templates. Though they are nice, I think they won't benefit us much. The problem with using templates is that you can only edit info in Source Mode (In Visual Mode, all templates show up as jigsaw pieces). This will prevent many contributors from adding info to the tables. 1Duy talk When I created those crafting tables, I was worried about later contributors would mess up everything. But as it turned out, new contributors know how to copy a previous table and modify the info. The guild pages contain info about craftable equipment sets, while the class pages include the info from the guild pages and a appendable section for drop-only sets. As for the Tooltip template, I haven't decided how to use it yet. I'm thinking of implementing them only in the Dungeon pages, maybe for monsters. For example, when we hover the mouse over a monster name in a floor, there will be a table like your MonsterInfo. 1Duy talk Hi. I was wondering whether your MonsterInfo template is ready for official usage. You haven't abandonned the project, have you? 1Duy talk MonsterInfo I use tag to mark which part will be use as pop-up tooltip. Its main purpose is to give readers some quick info about monsters in dungeon pages. I can add hide property to those tags on monster pages if they're too redundant. You should implement your MonsterInfo template soon. We could use some more detailed info, especially the monster stats. Btw, do you have any ideas for Crafting tables? I think Total Set Bonus rows are redundant, because they make the tables longer and now we have premium items that can improve set bonus. I wish we had something that can auto-calculate the total bonus. 1Duy talk Can you update stats for the rest of the monsters? Knowing how fast/strong a monster is will really help players determine their survival rate. 1Duy talk Refine system Hi. I've read in your blog that you have very useful informations about the refine system. I'm doing a new layout for crafting items and I added the space to write probabilities to get ordinary or refined items. Can you fill them in the Adventurer Guild? They are under item stats. Lucas Malor (talk) 00:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC)